<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять раз, когда Локи сказал «не благодари», и один раз, когда Тони сказал «спасибо» by Tinka1976, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587812">Пять раз, когда Локи сказал «не благодари», и один раз, когда Тони сказал «спасибо»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976'>Tinka1976</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fix-It, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Тессеракт свалился прямо под ноги Локи, он решил, что это судьба.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пять раз, когда Локи сказал «не благодари», и один раз, когда Тони сказал «спасибо»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>Как ни крути, ситуация выглядела дерьмово. И с каждой следующей итерацией степень дерьмовости лишь нарастала.</p><p>Началось с того, что здание всё-таки рухнуло.</p><p>Нет, если с самого-самого начала, то началось с того, что какие-то недоумки решили ограбить бронемашину, используя оружие читаури. Или даже с того, как чёртов братец Тора заявился на Землю и начал буянить. Просто тогда Тони ещё думал, что ситуацию вот-вот удастся взять под контроль. С читаури вроде бы разобрались, сбежавшего Локи вызвался разыскивать Тор, а недоумкам с космическими пушками хватило бы и воспитательной беседы от Роджерса. Но действительно, зачем слушать эксперта по оружию, когда дело касается — сюрприз — оружия?</p><p>Конечно, Тони признавал, что и сам с такими штуками столкнулся впервые, однако у него-то хватило мозгов сообразить, где там энергоблок и обойма, и не палить по ним из репульсоров. А Роджерс, судя по всему, решил, что он уклоняется от схватки. И, разумеется, скомандовал «в атаку!», первым делом пробив энергоблок своим щитом…</p><p>Жахнуло смачно, хотя до «Иерихона» этим игрушкам было как тостеру до Дубины. И к счастью, потому что даже такой взрыв мгновенно превратил поле боя в непрерывно меняющийся лабиринт, причём пару раз Тони даже показалось, что окружающий мир корёжит вопреки законам физики. Может, этим и объяснялось то, что ДЖАРВИС оценил вероятность обрушения здания в семьдесят девять процентов, а оно всё же рухнуло, да ещё в самый неподходящий момент, когда у Тони совершенно не было возможности манёвра. Или же один из пяти — не такие хорошие шансы, как он думал.</p><p>Очухавшись и стерев с лица кровь — что ж такое-то, опять разбил нос, впору о подушке безопасности для шлема задуматься! — Тони первым делом попытался узнать у ДЖАРВИСа, как долго провалялся в отключке, но не тут-то было.</p><p>— Вот дерьмо! — выругался он вслух на общем канале рации.</p><p>Тишина. Точнее, потрескивание помех, так что не спишешь на последствия контузии. Сейчас Тони был бы даже рад очередной нотации Кэпа по поводу непарламентских выражений в эфире, но многотонный завал надёжно глушил все сигналы.</p><p>А заметил ли вообще кто-нибудь, что с ним стряслось? Тони прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти последние координаты команды на дисплее. Наверняка сказать было сложно, но могли и не увидеть. Придётся исходить из худшего: никто не знает, что у него проблемы, пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем его хватятся, потом будут искать место, потом разбирать завал…</p><p>Словно подслушав его мысли, хаотичное нагромождение обломков плит дрогнуло, дохнуло пылью и просело чуть ниже, угрожающе проскрежетав арматурой.</p><p>— Подавишься, — шёпотом пригрозил Тони, торопливо возвращая на место опрометчиво снятый лицевой щиток. Нужно было выбираться отсюда, да поживее.</p><p>И тут его подстерегал самый сокрушительный удар: нога застряла намертво. От столкновений или под весом рухнувшего здания механизмы заклинило, и колено не сгибалось, превратив броню в ортез, а завал — в ловушку. Хватит ли тут воздуха, чтобы дождаться помощи? Сердце и так волчком ходило в горле, но Тони прежде относил это на счёт полученной встряски.</p><p>— Ладно, прикинем варианты, — привычно сказал он вслух.</p><p>Панель ручного управления удалось открыть не сразу, да и электронные «мозги» костюма сильно уступали ДЖАРВИСу в понятливости, но два десятка минут и полдюжины крепких словечек спустя Тони удалось втолковать броне, что от неё требуется. На сканирование ушло ещё минут пять, а результат получился безрадостным: даже если удастся освободить ногу, шансы на спасение не превышали один к двадцати. Слишком обширная площадь завала, слишком много неустойчивых конструкций на пути к свободе.</p><p>Правда, левее и выше брезжил огонёк надежды: вытянутое тепловое пятно размером со взрослого человека. Почему-то сканер не смог определить контуры точнее, но всего в десятке метров от Тони явно находился высокий и крепкий мужчина.</p><p>— Эй! — позвал Тони. — Слышишь меня?</p><p>Ответа не последовало, зато новое сканирование показало, что тепловое пятно приблизилось.</p><p>Тони невольно поёжился от дикой мысли, что это окажется не человек. Впрочем, в броне ему ни один зверь не страшен.</p><p>Судя по звукам, кто-то целеустремлённо приближался, небрежно раздвигая обломки перекрытий. Останки здания недовольно скрежетали, глухо вздыхали обвалами, но пока держались. А затем плита, нависавшая сверху, как крышка бабушкиного сундука, вдруг приподнялась вместе со всем наваленным на неё мусором.</p><p>— Ну, ждёшь особого приглашения, Старк? — поторопил его нежданный спаситель.</p><p>Вот уж кого Тони меньше всего ожидал тут увидеть! С чего бы Локи вдруг стал ему помогать?</p><p>Оставив разрешение этой загадки до более подходящего момента, Тони оглядел попавшую в капкан ногу и поморщился. С негнущимся коленом петлю из арматуры не разогнуть, а значит, он…</p><p>Додумать Тони не успел, потому что Локи проследил его взгляд, наклонился, легко удерживая нависающую плиту одной рукой, подцепил арматурину двумя пальцами другой и дёрнул. Не разогнул, конечно, но петля расширилась настолько, что Тони сумел вытащить ногу и откатиться в сторону.</p><p>Возможно, выставить перед собой ладонь с репульсором было не самым адекватным поступком в тот момент, но удержаться Тони не смог.</p><p>— Не глупи, Старк, — высокомерно глянул на него Локи. — Я мог бы просто не приходить.</p><p>— А почему пришёл?</p><p>— Ну…</p><p>Локи прищурился, окинул взглядом расчищенный в завале небольшой карман, где они находились, воткнул ещё одну сваю в качестве подпорки для опасно проседающей плиты. Казалось, он не столько не хочет отвечать, сколько попросту не знает, что ответить.</p><p>— Я вроде как тебе обязан, — неохотно проговорил Локи, опровергая это впечатление.</p><p>— Это чем же? — вскинул брови Тони. — Не припомню, чтобы делал тебе одолжения, олень.</p><p>— Ну да, — усмехнулся Локи. — А Тессеракт сам собой свалился мне прямо под ноги.</p><p>— Тессеракт? Ты что-то путаешь. Я сам свалился, было дело, но Тессеракт тебе не подкидывал, чемодан с ним Халк вышиб из рук у какого-то…</p><p>Тут Тони замолк, внезапно вспомнив некоторые подробности того дня. Например, запись с камер наблюдения, где Кэп дрался сам с собой — с Локи, как они тогда подумали. Но Роджерс ведь уверен, что дрался именно с собой. А тот человек в камуфляже, кажется, и впрямь был одного роста с Тони. И такого же склада. И двигался похоже. И голос. Чёрт!</p><p>Подавив желание спросить, что всё-таки произошло в Башне в тот день — не ответит же, а если и ответит, так соврёт, недорого возьмёт, — Тони опустил репульсор.</p><p>— Ладно. И как ты планируешь вытащить меня отсюда?</p><p>Вместо ответа Локи стремительно наклонился, заставив задохнуться от ужаса, вздёрнул Тони на ноги, а через миг они уже стояли в приёмном покое больницы.</p><p>— Мне не нужно в больницу! — заартачился Тони.</p><p>Устало вздохнув, Локи просто разжал руку, и Тони, не сумев устоять на ногах, рухнул в пластмассовое кресло, чудом не развалившееся при этом. На грохот, казалось бы, должно было сбежаться всё приёмное отделение, но никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, заметят. Но не раньше, чем я уйду.</p><p>Тони быстро прикинул свои шансы задержать беглеца, но вынужден был признать, что с этим придётся подождать.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что теперь я тебе обязан? — на всякий случай уточнил он.</p><p>Локи вздёрнул подбородок, приняв ещё более надменный и самодовольный вид, бросил:</p><p>— Не благодари, — и исчез в дымных клубах портала.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>Лениво пошевеливая хвостом, мимо проплыл левиафан. В другое время Тони восхитился бы хищной грацией рукотворного чудовища, но не теперь, когда в открывшемся портале маячили небоскрёбы Нью-Йорка. Он замер, но читаури его не заметили. Или не обратили внимания. Ещё бы, ведь впереди была приманка покрупнее: целый город и целая планета таких беззащитных существ!</p><p>Те, кто мог бы защитить, теперь лежали жалкими изломанными куклами, и даже несокрушимый щит Кэпа валялся, разорванный пополам.</p><p>Сердце болезненно сжалось, пропуская удар.</p><p>— О, какое чудесное зрелище! — вдруг издевательски протянул кто-то за его спиной.</p><p>Впрочем, Тони знал этот голос.</p><p>— Приятно видеть столь наглядное признание моего могущества, — глумливо продолжил Локи, обойдя Тони и легонько пиная носком сапога тело Тора. — Даже жаль, что это лишь наваждение, хотя должен признать, мне лестно. Скажи, Старк, а в твоих эротических фантазиях я столь же великолепен?</p><p>— Да что ты несёшь вообще?! — не выдержал Тони, несмотря на всю решимость молчать во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>— Старк… — чуть сдвинул брови разом растерявший всё веселье Локи. — Ты не помнишь, чем на самом деле закончилась та битва?</p><p>Его плащ вдруг стал выглядеть измятым, доспехи покрылись царапинами и вмятинами, а лицо разукрасило ссадинами.</p><p>Да, точно. «Теперь я не отказался бы выпить».</p><p>Тони зажмурился и потряс головой. Как ни странно, это отлично сработало: перед глазами вновь был полутёмный зал тайной лаборатории Штрукера. И никаких Мстителей, ни живых, ни мёртвых. Вообще никого. Тони уже почти убедил себя, что ему всё почудилось, когда наконец заметил, что Марк 44 целится куда-то в дальний угол зала. Откуда взялась эта девушка и почему Локи держит её за горло, чуть приподняв над полом? </p><p>— Разве родители не говорили тебе, что в такие игры следует играть с куклами, а не с живыми людьми? — вкрадчиво спросил Локи.</p><p>Тони хотел уже возмутиться, мол, кто так обращается с дамами, но тут в её глазах вспыхнул зловещий алый отблеск, и Локи покачнулся, как от удара в живот, но хватку не ослабил.</p><p>— Ты сильна, маленькая ведьмочка, но…</p><p>— Эй, оставь мою сестру в покое! — потребовал юношеский голос от дверей.</p><p>Не успел Тони переместить взгляд на новое действующее лицо, как Локи снесло с ног словно ураганом. Кажется, он с кем-то дрался, но схватка проходила на такой скорости, что две фигуры смазывались в кружащий по залу смерч.</p><p>— Но-но-но! — впрыгнув в костюм, остановил Тони готовую вмешаться в драку девушку.</p><p>Та глянула зверем и вряд ли послушалась бы, но в этот момент схватка закончилась. Локи упирался коленом в грудь распростёртого на земле парня, приставив кинжал к его горлу.</p><p>— Дети! — с непередаваемым разочарованием проговорил Локи, убирая кинжал и освобождая свою добычу.</p><p>— Некоторым приходится рано взрослеть, — сквозь зубы процедила девушка, помогая брату подняться. Взгляд, который она при этом метнула на Тони, был полон такой убийственной ненависти, что у него разом пересохло во рту.</p><p>— Так-так-так, — Локи заинтересованно склонил голову набок. — И ты считаешь, в этом виноват Старк? Верно, Ванда?</p><p>— Он убил наших родителей! — выкрикнула она, заставив Тони похолодеть.</p><p>— Неправда, — почему-то не поверил Локи.</p><p>— На бомбе, которая их убила, стояло его имя! — поддержал парень. — Мы два дня лежали под завалом и ждали, убьёт ли он и нас тоже!</p><p>Он обнял сестру, и та спрятала лицо у него на груди. Тони готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Да, больше никто не увидит клейма Старк Индастриз на оружии, нацеленном в лицо близким. Но сколько ещё таких детей ходит по свету, коверкая свои души ненавистью к призракам прошлого? Как помочь тем, кто пострадал прежде, чем он узнал истинное положение дел и свернул производство?</p><p>— Что ж… Тут вышла небольшая путаница, — внезапно сказал Локи. — Ведь то имя принадлежит не этому Старку, а его отцу. Он основал компанию.</p><p>Тони поморщился, радуясь, что за щитком шлема этого никто не увидит. Софистика! Конечно, Старк Индастриз носит не его имя, а Говарда Старка, но… Скорее всего, именно Тони руководил компанией, когда произошло то несчастье с родителями Ванды и её брата. С другой стороны, делает ли это его настоящим виновником трагедии?</p><p>— Тогда мы отомстим ему! — с вновь разгорающимся алым огоньком в глазах заявила Ванда.</p><p>— А тут вы опоздали, — состроил лживо сочувственную гримасу Локи. — Он уже убит.</p><p>— Что же нам тогда делать? — растерянно спросила Ванда.</p><p>— Думаю, мистер Старк не откажется взять вас под свою опеку, — Локи широким жестом пригласил смутившуюся парочку подойти к Тони. — Надеюсь, не все мидгардские байки о школах для волшебников — лишь выдумка. С такими силами шутить не стоит, уж поверь. На них испытывали это, — понизив голос, пояснил Локи и с легкой гримасой отвращения кивнул на скипетр.</p><p>Только тут Тони сообразил, что могло быть истинной причиной столь своевременного вмешательства Локи.</p><p>— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — загораживая ему дорогу, сказал Тони. — Так ты думал, избавишь меня от кошмара…</p><p>— Не благодари, — оскалился своей знаменитой улыбкой Локи.</p><p>— …заговоришь зубы детишкам, потом, прикрываясь благими намерениями, умыкнёшь скипетр, а мы будем смотреть тебе вслед, утирая слёзы умиления твоим благородством? Не выгорело, олень.</p><p>— Ну, попытаться стоило, — пожал плечами Локи. — Насчёт опасности этой игрушки я не шутил, Старк. Ты даже не представляешь, с чем связываешься. Присмотри за детишками. Они не дадут забыть, чем заканчиваются такие игры.</p><p>— Я так не умею, — с восторгом глядя на то место, где только что стоял Локи, прошептала Ванда. — И Пьетро тоже.</p><p>— Зато я быстрый, — хвастливо вставил тот.</p><p>— И вы действительно научите нас… как использовать это? Ну, наши силы? — недоверчиво прищурилась Ванда.</p><p>Тони мысленно пожелал, чтобы Локи икнулось. Мог бы, вообще-то, помочь разобраться с этими горе-колдунами. Хотя то, что они больше не источают всепоглощающей ненависти, уже прогресс. Вряд ли Тони удалось бы самому так легко переключить их внимание.</p><p>— Что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал он.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>Вечеринка в Башне набирала обороты, но Тони никак не удавалось нырнуть в тусовочное настроение с головой, а ведь ради этого всё, собственно, и затевалось. Нужно отвлечься, переключиться, и решение найдётся само. Брюсу, вместе с которым Тони бился над созданием защитной системы «Альтрон», для переключения хватило рыжих кудряшек, декольте и томного голоса с хрипотцой. Готово дело, парень поплыл, все мысли — о смешении жидкостей, алкогольных и телесных. Хотя это тоже физика с биологией, если разобраться.</p><p>Тони же продолжал слоняться по залу, механически улыбаясь знакомым. В последнее время он пытался остепениться и сторонился подобных мероприятий, если не мог пойти туда с Пеппер, а теперь чувствовал себя неуютно, словно нудист на мессе. Или, наоборот, падре в ночном клубе. Аккурат перед отъездом они с Пеппер опять поссорились, и она даже в сердцах сказала, что он может считать себя свободным от обязательств перед ней. То есть теоретически ему ничто не мешало откликнуться на призывные взгляды сексапильных цыпочек, которых тут было в достатке, и дальше всё пошло бы по накатанной. Но не шло. Ни выпивка, ни общение, ни переключение, столь необходимое глючащему от усталости мозгу.</p><p>Хотя нет, грохот ему не почудился. Вот и Наташа настороженно склонила голову к плечу, чуть прищурилась, а в следующий миг легко перемахнула через барную стойку и вслед за Тони бросилась к лифту. В кабину они ввалились вчетвером: кроме Наташи на шум среагировали Тор и Роджерс.</p><p>— Значит, так, шериф, правила на этот раз мои! — ткнув Роджерса пальцем в грудь, заявил Тони. — Сначала спрашиваешь меня, только потом стреляешь, ясно? И не закатывай глаза, Романофф, к тебе тоже относится.</p><p>Быть может, они и собирались что-то возразить, но тут двери лифта открылись на нужном этаже, и все четверо остолбенели, лишившись дара речи. В лаборатории словно вакуумная бомба взорвалась, погнув и оплавив мебель, а посреди этого бардака Локи расправлялся с Железным легионом. Скипетр в его руках сверкал огненной молнией, каждый удар находил цель, но боты проявляли чудеса функциональности — Тони аж загордился немного — и продолжали нападать снова и снова, так что их приходилось рубить на мелкие части.</p><p>— Локи, что ты творишь?! — взревел Тор.</p><p>— Сэр, я был бы признателен, если бы вы ему помогли, — внезапно заговорил ДЖАРВИС. Голос искина странно хрипел, искажался и прерывался. — Мой файрвол почти пробит.</p><p>— Слышали? Крушите ботов! — ни секунды не колеблясь, принял решение Тони.</p><p>Присмотревшись, он понял, что боты не столько нападают, сколько пытаются улизнуть.</p><p>— Кэп, блокируй двери, Тор, на тебе окно, Романофф, зайди справа, кажется, они пытаются пролезть в вентиляцию.</p><p>Сам же Тони первым делом набрал на лэптопе несколько комбинаций, запуская и подтверждая полный локдаун Башни, а затем уж, схватив со стола отвёртку, прыгнул на ближайшего бота. Кому же знать их уязвимые места лучше него? Ещё бы понять, что вообще происходит. Какой бес вселился в его Легион? Почему ДЖАРВИС из последних сил удерживает выход в сеть?</p><p>Наконец они загнали в угол последнего относительно целого бота.</p><p>— Игра окончена. Возвращайся на своё место, — сказал Локи, с силой втыкая в него остриё скипетра. Светящийся шар в навершии ослепительно вспыхнул.</p><p>Бот рассыпался грудой покорёженных железок, а Локи с проклятием выронил скипетр и затряс обожжённой рукой.</p><p>— ДЖАРВИС, ты цел? — с замиранием сердца спросил Тони.</p><p>— Я в порядке, сэр. Мистер Локи успел вовремя.</p><p>— Не благодари, — буркнул Локи, взглянув при этом почему-то на Тони, и тут же окрысился на Тора, сунувшегося посмотреть, что у него с рукой: — Ещё шаг, и только вы меня и видели!</p><p>— Спокойно, спокойно, давайте без нервов, — широко разводя в стороны руки с раскрытыми ладонями, попросил Тони.</p><p>Тор отступил обратно к окну и обиженно насупился. Наташа подобрала скипетр и отошла с ним к Роджерсу. Локи проводил её мрачным взглядом, но перехватить не попытался.</p><p>— Старк, ты казался мне самым разумным в этой компании. Но, похоже, я поторопился с выводами.</p><p>— Это что, реверсивная психология? Я кинусь доказывать, что не так уж безнадёжен, а ты между делом подкинешь мысль, что самое разумное — отдать игрушку тебе? Отличный план, как всегда. Только, упс, — Тони изобразил системный звук отклонения операции, — не сработало.</p><p>— Может, пояснишь, что здесь вообще происходит? — подал голос Роджерс.</p><p>— Хороший вопрос, Кэп, — вздохнул Тони. — Если в двух словах, то в этой штуке скрыта система… ну, сопоставимая с ИИ такого масштаба, который с нашими технологиями пока немыслим. И мы с Брюсом пытались её интегрировать в одну мою разработку. Но… Очевидно, что-то пошло не так.</p><p>— Смертные! — видя, что все взгляды скрестились на нём, фыркнул Локи. — Берётесь играть с силами, которые не в состоянии даже постичь…</p><p>Тони вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Нет бы что по делу сказал!</p><p>— Мы с удовольствием выслушаем твою речь о нашей ничтожности как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас меня интересует одно: ты поможешь?</p><p>Во взгляде Локи вдруг проскользнула такая бездна горького разочарования, что Тони стало не по себе. К презрению и высокомерным выпадам в свой адрес он как-то уже притерпелся, но это…</p><p>— Если ты жаждешь уничтожить свой мир с помощью Камня бесконечности, то мог бы просто не мешать мне в прошлый раз, — глухо проговорил Локи.</p><p>— Камни бесконечности? Здесь, в Мидгарде? — удивился Тор.</p><p>— Ты слышал о них?</p><p>— Ну… Да. Средоточие сил творения…</p><p>— Как всегда, запомнил с пятого на десятое, — перебил его Локи. — До начала времён было шесть сингулярностей, — взмах руки, закручивающиеся разноцветные спирали под потолком. — Затем был взрыв, и со временем остатки спрессовались в шесть Камней. В Тессеракте скрыт Камень, повелевающий пространством. Здесь, — кивок на скипетр, — Камень разума. Решение любой задачи, какую только можно измыслить. Как построить дом. Как пройти сквозь стену.</p><p>— Как стабилизировать квантовый туннельный эффект, — прошептал Тони, завороженно глядя на скипетр. Ну почему? Почему эта волшебная палочка дала сбой именно на нём? Конечно, тогда ей управлял Локи, и в первую очередь пришлось бы решать поставленные им задачи, но, может, это был тот неповторимый шанс найти самый главный ответ…</p><p>— Ты наивен, Старк, — усмехнулся Локи. — Но это светлая наивность ребёнка, который ещё не в состоянии поверить, что мир может быть так жесток. Скажи, решение какой задачи ты собирался поручить Камню бесконечности?</p><p>— Защитить Землю.</p><p>И вновь горькая, усталая гримаса на миг исказила лицо Локи.</p><p>— Я знаю одного такого. Титана, одержимого мечтой спасти Вселенную. Он тоже видит решение в Камнях бесконечности. Пытается собрать все шесть. А потом с их помощью он уничтожит половину живых существ.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Абсурд!</p><p>— Недопустимо!</p><p>— Он идиот?</p><p>Они выпалили это разом и так же разом замолкли. Тони не знал, о чём думают остальные, его терзала единственная мысль: и его сравнили с этим придурком?! Ну, знаете! Это оскорбление похлеще «продавца смерти».</p><p>— Я никогда — слышишь? — никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного, — стараясь не сорваться на крик, сказал Тони.</p><p>— Знаю, — неожиданно легко согласился Локи. — Но вот он, — ещё один кивок на скипетр, — запросто. Взгляни на задачу так, словно ты инопланетянин. И ответь, что представляет наибольшую угрозу для Мидгарда?</p><p>Тони сжал кулаки, отчаянно желая придумать другой ответ помимо того, что вертелся на языке.</p><p>— Может быть, ты? — не преминула залезть под кожу Наташа.</p><p>— Локи не…</p><p>— Или тот, кто тебя послал? — перебил Тора Роджерс. — Титан, говоришь?</p><p>— Его имя Танос, — с каким-то даже облегчением сказал Локи.</p><p>Впрочем, Тони было отлично знакомо это чувство. Знать, что между страшной угрозой и дорогим тебе миром стоишь не только ты один.</p><p>— Расскажи, — попросил он.</p><p>— Не сегодня, — качнул головой Локи. — Не здесь и не так. Когда будете готовы слушать. Пока вы не можете выбрать, убить меня или судить.</p><p>— Погоди! — видя, что Локи готов исчезнуть, заторопился Тони. — Я готов слушать! И я докажу, что слушал внимательно. Ты в прошлый раз сказал одну странную вещь. Ты сказал, что мой отец убит. Не мёртв. Что это значит?</p><p>— А об этом тебе лучше спросить своего друга, — широко улыбнулся Локи.</p><p>Судя по закаменевшему лицу Роджерса, это была не шутка.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>Визитёрам Барнс не обрадовался. Конечно, никто не ждал, что он кинется им на шею, но игра в догонялки тоже плохо вписывалась в представления о вероятных сценариях встречи.</p><p>— Ну, и что бы ты делал без меня? — насмешливо спросил Тони, когда Кэп наконец догнал их.</p><p>Приземлился, вышел из костюма, оставив его в режиме охраны, огляделся вокруг. Тихий дворик вполне подходил для разговора по душам. Один из домов по соседству явно был давно заброшен, второй выглядел приличнее, но тоже казался нежилым.</p><p>— Может, хоть поздороваешься с приятелем, Джеймс? Или ты и впрямь всё забыл?</p><p>— Не всё, но многое. Привет, Стиви. Как жизнь?</p><p>С лёгкой полуулыбкой Барнс на миг стал похож не на фотографию из досье Зимнего солдата, а на себя самого с довоенного снимка.</p><p>— Я тебя искал, Баки.</p><p>Тони не сдержался, фыркнул и слегка закатил глаза. Да, Роджерс и его тщетные поиски бывшего лучшего друга! ДЖАРВИСу и программе распознавания лиц хватило трёх суток. Как только Барнс засветился на камере, они вылетели в Румынию. Самым сложным было отказаться от поддержки спецназа, пришлось клятвенно заверить президента, что это не военная операция, а всего лишь встреча старых друзей.</p><p>— Если узнал его, чего же дал дёру? Неужели так качественно промыли мозги?</p><p>— Если знаете про код, зачем пришли? — хмуро парировал Барнс.</p><p>— Код?</p><p>Судя по растерянному виду Роджерса, досье проредил не он.</p><p>— Программа в подсознании, — Барнс с ненавистью ткнул себя пальцем в висок.</p><p>У обычного человека от такого тычка металлическим пальцем наверняка остался бы синяк, но след, едва начав наливаться краснотой, быстро растаял. Тони мысленно отметил, что гидровский вариант сыворотки всё же работает, пусть и не так хорошо, как отцовская разработка.</p><p>А вот о родителях вспоминать не стоило. В досье не было указано прямо, но Тони вполне хватило даты и места проведения миссии, чтобы сопоставить факты и принять жуткую истину: маме просто не повезло. Гидра и Говарда-то не собиралась устранять, Зимнему солдату поручили забрать сыворотку, не оставляя свидетелей. А он с рациональностью бездушной машины рассчитал, где и как удобнее всего это сделать. Инсценировка аварии оказалась идеальным решением.</p><p>— Эй, мы же договорились! Он не контролировал себя! — с трудом пробился к сознанию встревоженный голос Роджерса.</p><p>— Как удобно… — с трудом разжав челюсти, прохрипел Тони. Немного отрезвляло то, что он когда-то успел призвать костюм, и теперь Барнс настороженно следил за его бронированными кулаками.</p><p>— Ты же специалист по кодам и программам? — просительно заглядывая ему в глаза, начал Роджерс.</p><p>— Вот только он — не компьютер! — фыркнул Тони, сбрасывая его руку с плеча. — Тут нужен специалист по мозгам.</p><p>И у них такой был. Не обращая внимания ни на замершего в напряжённой стойке Барнса, ни на Роджерса, пытающегося ненавязчиво вклиниться между ними, Тони вышел из послушно раскрывшегося костюма, молитвенно сложил руки и закрыл глаза, сосредоточиваясь. Рассказывая об Асгарде, Тор как-то обмолвился, что в каждом из асгардцев живёт частица силы их мира. Особенно это сказывается, конечно, на королевской семье. А трон Асгарда — как же Тор его называл, заковыристое такое словечко… — позволяет восседающему на нём видеть всё, что творится на Земле. Тони не очень-то верил, что бога можно вызвать, словно доставщика пиццы, просто набрав правильный номер, да и Локи, как иногда подчёркивал Тор, был лишь приёмным сыном королевской семьи, но за неимением гербовой пишут на простой, не так ли?</p><p>Фокус, как объяснил Тор, состоял в том, чтобы соединить имя, образ и призыв. Ничего не выйдет, если человек не знает точного имени или внешнего вида того, к кому обращается. Если в глубине души не верит в возможность его появления или, напротив, возлагает на это появление какие-то явно несбыточные надежды.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он… ответит.</p><p>Последнее слово Роджерс почти прошептал. Подумать только, сколько изумления! Будто к ним сам Господь самолично спустился, а не Локи вышел из портала и ехидно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Скучали по мне?</p><p>Барнс, судя по всему, не только не скучал, но и снова вознамерился удрать. Локи бросил на него внимательный оценивающий взгляд, приподнял и опустил брови, словно споря с самим собой.</p><p>— Это он-то специалист по мозгам? — недоверчиво уточнил Роджерс.</p><p>— Думаю, Старк сначала хочет убедиться, что дело действительно в коде. Что скажешь, soldat? Может, это было твоё собственное jelanie?</p><p>— Нет! — выдохнул Барнс, с ужасом глядя на Локи. На каком языке тот заговорил, на русском?</p><p>— Что происходит, Баки? — снова забеспокоился Роджерс, но Барнс его явно не слышал. Смотрел на Локи, словно змея на дудочку факира.</p><p>— Ржавый. Семнадцать.</p><p>ДЖАРВИС подключил перевод, но это не помогало постичь смысл происходящего на их глазах. От каждого произнесённого Локи слова Барнса шатало, словно они били ему под дых.</p><p>— Рассвет.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>Механическая рука Барнса метнулась к горлу Локи, но того на прежнем месте уже не оказалось.</p><p>— Печь, — раздалось из-за спины. — Девять.</p><p>— Замолчи! Прекрати это! — Барнс предпринял ещё одну попытку достать Локи, но тот оказался фантомом и растаял, пропустив атаку сквозь себя.</p><p>— Добросердечный.</p><p>В рыке Барнса Тони ясно слышал тоску и обречённость и всем сердцем желал остановить пытку, но… Зачем Локи это делает? Что хочет доказать? Если это не просто набор слов — а реакция Барнса доказывает это, — что произойдёт, когда код будет завершён?</p><p>— Возвращение на Родину.</p><p>— Хватит! — не выдержал Роджерс. Теперь за Локи гонялись двое, но он легко ускользал.</p><p>— Один.</p><p>Барнс остановился. На его лицо было просто страшно смотреть.</p><p>— На что ты готов, Солдат? — вдруг снова перешёл на понятный язык Локи.</p><p>— Я ещё не Солдат, — глухо ответил Барнс.</p><p>— А что будет, когда я…</p><p>— Стоп! — вмешался Тони, вдруг осознав, что он не только знает ответ, но и верит: всё это чистейшая правда. — Не смей! Неужели нельзя было как-то…</p><p>— Можно, — пожал плечами Локи.</p><p>— Но так было проще всего, — на миг зажмурившись, прошептал Тони. Какого чёрта?! Он и так усвоил, с первого раза! — Сможешь что-то с этим сделать?</p><p>— Подойди, — велел Локи, поворачиваясь к Барнсу.</p><p>Тот шагнул вперёд с такой радостной готовностью, что Тони стало неловко. Ведь Локи едва не… ну, не убил бы, конечно, но, кажется, мог сделать с Барнсом нечто даже более страшное. А он, вон, даже не моргнул, когда Локи положил ладонь ему на лоб.</p><p>— По его памяти словно пузатые чибисы топтались, — недовольно буркнул Локи несколько минут спустя. — Всё, остальное не в моей власти.</p><p>— То есть теперь он?..</p><p>— Грузовой вагон, — невпопад ответил Локи, снова перейдя на русский.</p><p>Барнс со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух, сжавшись, словно в ожидании удара. И выдохнул, озираясь вокруг с восторгом пятилетки, впервые попавшего в Диснейлэнд.</p><p>— Это… Это… Я…</p><p>— Не благодари, — отмахнулся Локи.</p><p>— Что, и не потребуешь лобызания твоих сапог? Или хотя бы падения ниц и ростовой статуи в Центральном парке? — решил снизить градус пафоса Тони.</p><p>— Хм… Статуя в Центральном парке? Звучит соблазнительно. Но, боюсь, я не заслужил таких почестей. Лакуны огромны, я лишь привёл в относительный порядок немногое уцелевшее.</p><p>— Дальше мы сами, — крепко сжимая плечо Барнса, кивнул Роджерс.</p><p>— Ладно, тогда как насчёт сделки, Кэп? — напомнил Тони.</p><p>— Никакой… Впрочем, если взаимно, я согласен.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>— Я не соглашался ни на какую сделку, — заявил Локи, провожая взглядом Роджерса и Барнса.</p><p>— А выслушать условия не хочешь? Иммунитет в обмен на информацию. Ты же обещал рассказать о Таносе и Камнях? Вот и сдержи слово. И, кстати, тебя не затруднит подбросить меня до дома? Предпочитаю вести такие разговоры в более комфортной обстановке.</p><p>Стоило моргнуть — и они уже стояли в гостиной Башни.</p><p>— Выпить хочешь? — направляясь к барной стойке, спросил Тони.</p><p>— В другой раз, — ответил Локи. И растаял в дыму портала.</p><p>— В другой раз, — ворчливо повторил Тони.</p><p>Хотя… Звучало многообещающе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>Для того, кто хочет затеряться в толпе, нет ничего лучше ночного клуба. Можно тусить весь вечер буквально в двух шагах от знакомого и не заметить его. К тому же в ночном клубе не страшны ни микрофоны, ни скрытые камеры. Не факт, что удастся разобрать слова, даже когда тебе кричат прямо в ухо, а плавающий в воздухе дым, светомузыка и периодически врубающиеся стробоскопы делают фотографии такими нечёткими, что поди ещё докажи, кто там — Тони Старк или Кинг Конг.</p><p>Зато всё это совершенно не мешает понять, когда женщина предлагает тебе приватный танец. Ведь она делает это отнюдь не словами.</p><p>Когда красотка, уже четверть часа одаривавшая его всё более откровенными взглядами и многообещающими улыбками, наклонилась вперёд, позволяя заглянуть в вырез, и поманила пальцем, Тони лишь кивнул, отставил свой почти пустой стакан на подлокотник дивана и пошёл следом за девушкой. Как он и ожидал, их путь лежал в приватную комнату. Тут было гораздо тише, но Тони всё равно предпочитал обходиться без разговоров. Он изрядно надрался к этому моменту — не настолько, чтобы отказаться от плейбойских замашек, но читать лекцию по интегральным схемам уже, пожалуй, не рискнул бы.</p><p>На его счастье, девушку болтовня тоже не прельщала. Звонко соприкоснулись бокалы с шампанским, и тут бамбуковая шторка колыхнулась, пропуская незваного гостя.</p><p>— Отвали, приятель, тут занято, — вскинулся Тони.</p><p>Но парень, не слушая, уселся рядом, вальяжно забросил ногу на ногу и ловко выхватил у него из рук бокал с шампанским.</p><p>— Эй, так ты выпить заскочил? — уже более мирным, но всё равно недовольным тоном спросил Тони, опознав наглеца. Свободная рубашка заправлена в узкие кожаные брюки, волосы собраны в хвост — сегодня Локи выглядел завсегдатаем подобных мест. — Извини, но в таких делах мне помощь точно не требуется!</p><p>— За танец на двоих платить больше, — предупредила девушка, окинув Локи плотоядным взглядом.</p><p>— Больше всей его наличности и жизни в придачу? — поинтересовался тот, одним махом опрокидывая в себя шампанское. — Куда?!</p><p>Перед носом метнувшейся к выходу девушки просвистел кинжал. Она замерла на месте.</p><p>— Не так быстро. И не стоит рассчитывать, что на меня скоро подействует твоя скромная добавка к шампанскому, отнюдь не улучшившая его вкуса, кстати.</p><p>— Чего вы хотите?</p><p>Тони даже не знал, что его возмутило больше: попытка отравления или спокойная деловитость этого вопроса.</p><p>— Кто заказал тебе Старка?</p><p>— Кого? — теперь девушка, казалось, была искренне удивлена. — Это он-то Старк? Тот самый, который Железный человек? В жизни бы не подумала...</p><p>— Врёшь, — сказал Локи, прежде чем Тони успел обидеться. — Но это неважно. Кто заплатил тебе за его смерть?</p><p>— Эй, это клофелин, а не цианид! — возмутилась девушка. — Ну да, узнала я его, потому и не удержалась, не каждый день выпадает шанс пощипать миллиардера, они обычно по таким местам не шарахаются в одиночку, к тому же, пьяные в зюзю.</p><p>— Ладно, — секунду подумав, решил Локи. — Брысь отсюда.</p><p>Девушку как ветром сдуло.</p><p>— А если она снова врёт?</p><p>— Я бы почувствовал, — качнул головой Локи. — Скорее всего, тебе стало бы очень плохо, ведь она всыпала тройную дозу в расчёте на выносливость супергероя, но всё же сегодня я спас — не благодари — лишь твою кредитку, а не жизнь.</p><p>Тони глотнул шампанского прямо из горлышка бутылки, надеясь заглушить мерзкое послевкусие этого инцидента, но, похоже, оно оставалось не на языке.</p><p>— Так что случилось, Старк? — внимательно глядя на него, спросил Локи.</p><p>Как будто на этот вопрос существовал простой ответ! Нет, их была масса, весь спектр вариантов откровенности от «жизнь — дерьмо» до «Пеппер ушла». Но Тони не видел ни единой причины откровенничать с Локи. Даже если бы тот действительно спас его жизнь, а не только кредитку. Ну и ещё немного гордость. Не хотелось, чтобы первым, что Пеппер узнает о нём после разрыва, были скандальные заголовки вроде «бывшего плейбоя раздели догола в ночном клубе». Если совсем честно, то о разрыве не было сказано ни слова, Пеппер постоянно подчёркивала, что они просто берут паузу в отношениях, небольшой перерыв. Но если он чувствует иначе?</p><p>— Пора домой, — пробормотал Тони, поднимаясь. Шампанское после бурбона, виски и бог знает чего ещё — коктейли он не считал — оказалось явно плохой идеей.</p><p>Его замутило, как от перепада давления, пришлось вцепиться в плечи Локи, каким-то чудом оказавшегося рядом. Тони сосредоточился на двух первоочередных задачах: удержаться на ногах и не заблевать роскошную рубашку Локи — и даже не сразу осознал, что они снова переместились в гостиную Башни.</p><p>— Если ты ждёшь… предложения выпить… пожалуй… я пас. Но бар… в твоём распоряжении.</p><p>Пытаясь справиться с дурнотой, Тони коротко вдыхал и с силой выдыхал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Локи, вопреки ожиданиям, не поспешил отстраниться, даже положил ладонь ему на затылок, мягко помассировал, а потом сжал пальцы в основании шеи. Болью прострелило от пяток до макушки, вырвав невольный стон, но затем ощущения стали просто фантастическими. Хотя Тони всё ещё был пьян, настроение и самочувствие поменяли полярность.</p><p>Минутой раньше он думал только о том, как бы добраться до кровати, не опозорившись по пути, а теперь не прочь был и покувыркаться. И то, что никого кроме Локи в пределах досягаемости не было, ничуть не смущало. Под тонкой тканью рубашки прощупывались упругие мышцы, не надутые, как у качка, но достаточно рельефные, чтобы приятно было провести рукой. Будь Тони хоть чуточку трезвее, он бы ни за что не решился, но сейчас он даже не колебался, оценивая это соблазнительное тело со всех сторон, а проще говоря — лапая задницу.</p><p>— Я тебе от-твр-ратителен? — с некоторым трудом выговорил Тони, не заметив никакой реакции на свою дерзость.</p><p>— Ты бы уже понял, будь это так.</p><p>— Значит, просто не в твоём вкусе? Или ты не любишь пьяных? Или не спишь с мужчинами?</p><p>— Я не сплю с пьяными гетеросексуальными мужчинами, которые на следующий день пожалеют о своём опрометчивом решении, — спокойно и самую капельку насмешливо ответил Локи.</p><p>— Пфф!</p><p>Оттолкнув его, Тони обнаружил, что комната раскачивается, но, несколько раз скорректировав курс, всё же добрался до дивана и плюхнулся на него с видом победителя.</p><p>— Кстати, и секс с парнями у меня был. Три раза! — гордо заявил он.</p><p>То, что это были всего лишь торопливые неловкие отсосы в период бурной юности, Тони, разумеется, упоминать не стал. Как и то, что первая и единственная попытка попробовать настоящий пассив провалилась с треском. В фантазиях казавшаяся такой соблазнительной идея резко разонравилась Тони, едва страпон коснулся его задницы.</p><p>Выражения лица в полутьме было не разобрать, но Тони бросило в жар — он вдруг вспомнил, как легко Локи узнавал всякие вещи даже про совершенно незнакомых ему людей, словно мысли читал. Как же он, должно быть, потешается сейчас!</p><p>— Ну что ж, спать со мной ты не собираешься, скипетра здесь, как ты уже наверняка заметил, нет, так что… Можешь валить на все четыре стороны. Или тебе что-то другое нужно от меня?</p><p>— Тони, Тони, Тони… — не обращая внимания на резкость, которой Тони пытался прикрыть смущение, покачал головой Локи.</p><p>— А, облапал твою задницу и сразу не Старк, а Тони? Мило!</p><p>— Что ты знаешь о судьбе?</p><p>Похоже, Локи настроился на долгую беседу, поскольку перестал торчать столбом в центре гостиной, подошёл к дивану и уселся в некотором отдалении от Тони, вытянув ноги и раскинув руки по спинке. Чёрт, и почему это его так радует?</p><p>— Судьба? Фатум. Рок. Уготованная участь. От судьбы не уйдёшь.</p><p>— Глупости, — перебил Локи. — Как раз уйти от судьбы много ума не надо. Просто не замечать её знаков или поступать наперекор.</p><p>— Зато это свобода, — пожал плечами Тони. — Личный выбор.</p><p>— Свобода делать глупости? Это так важно?</p><p>— Иногда — чертовски важно.</p><p>Как раз этого ему не хватало рядом с Пеппер. С ней он был лучшей версией себя, никто не спорит, всё так. И он хотел быть таким. Но иногда кролик и должен быть слишком большим. Так надо.</p><p>— Но ведь судьба — не автострада с односторонним движением и бетонными стенами. Скорее, это указатели, хаотично разбросанные по лабиринту.</p><p>— Так какое отношение это имеет к тебе? Или ко мне? — помотал вновь отяжелевшей головой Тони.</p><p>— Когда ты выронил Тессеракт мне под ноги, у меня появился выбор. Ты стал моей судьбой, Старк. Её знаком. И я пытаюсь тебя понять.</p><p>— И как успехи? — хмыкнул Тони.</p><p>— Я жив. И ты тоже. Думаю, я преуспел.</p><p>— Иди ты!</p><p>— Да, поначалу это и мне казалось странным, даже оскорбительным. Но защищать тебя выходило неожиданно легко, а главное, это давало мне редкое ощущение правильности происходящего. Вот и сейчас я чувствую, что уйти будет неправильно, хотя и не могу пока разобраться, почему. Ты явно хочешь поскорее остаться один…</p><p>— Нет! — вырвалось у Тони.</p><p>Локи осёкся и очень внимательно на него посмотрел. Тони запрокинул голову на спинку и нервно рассмеялся. А когда снова перевёл взгляд на Локи, выяснилось, что тот пересел вплотную.</p><p>— Мне совсем не трудно побыть с тобой, Старк, — тихо сказал Локи. — И для этого не нужно со мной спать.</p><p>— А если я хочу?</p><p>— Сейчас — не хочешь, — после секундной заминки уверенно ответил Локи. — Сейчас ты хочешь просто спать.</p><p>Тони не стал спорить или дальше испытывать судьбу, отказываясь от того, что ему действительно было чертовски нужно сейчас. Развернулся, прижимаясь к Локи, забросил ногу ему на бедро и уткнулся в плечо вместо подушки.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что я пьян, а значит, буду храпеть?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся переплюнуть Вольштагга.</p><p>— И буду пускать слюни на твою рубашку.</p><p>— Переживу.</p><p>— Ты никогда не думал, что судьба — та ещё стерва?</p><p>— Всё ещё хуже, Старк. Ей просто плевать. Спи.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1</b>
</p><p>— «Не вовремя» — твоё второе имя, Роджерс!</p><p>Конечно, если бы Мстители явились всего на полчаса раньше, они застали бы ещё более пикантную картину. Тогда Тони как раз обнаружил себя сладко дрыхнущим на груди Локи. Даже слишком сладко. Хотя, в общем-то, ему не раз случалось просыпаться с рукой в штанах, вот только раньше это всегда были его собственные штаны. А Локи нисколько не возражал против этой вольности, судя по тому, как он оглаживал задницу Тони.</p><p>Наверное, естественным было бы смутиться. Но Тони гораздо больше смущало слюнявое пятно, оставленное им на рубашке Локи. Может, если бы тот, проснувшись, вздрогнул, попытался убрать руку, Тони почувствовал бы неловкость, но когда Локи открыл глаза, в них не было ничего кроме вопроса: хочешь продолжить?</p><p>Тони-младший определённо хотел, но, чёрт возьми, где гарантии, что он опять не передумает, когда дойдёт до дела?</p><p>Поэтому Тони не придумал ничего лучше, чем сбежать в душ. Привести в порядок тело оказалось куда проще, чем мысли. Потом он вышел из душа, почувствовал божественный аромат кофе и увидел Локи, сменившего заляпанную рубашку на передник. Аромат кофе, практически голый торс и обтянутая кожаными штанами великолепная задница. Дайте два! Ну или этого одного, но каждое утро. На этой самой кухне. Штаны можно сменить на пижамные.</p><p>Вот этот момент и выбрал Роджерс для появления. Исключительно вовремя!</p><p>— Вообще-то нам назначили здесь встречу, — хитро блестя глазами, сказала Наташа.</p><p>Брюс чуть приподнял бровь, несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Локи на Тони и обратно, одобрительно хмыкнул и уселся на табурет.</p><p>— Интересно, кто… — выразительно вздохнул Локи, когда за окном раздались раскаты грома и послышался шум, знаменующий приземление Тора.</p><p>— Это были мы, — сказала худощавая женщина, проходя в гостиную Башни через портал, образованный кругом золотых искр. Откинула капюшон своего странного жёлтого одеяния, обнажая бритую голову.</p><p>— Мы? — настороженно уточнил Локи. По его телу прошла волна света, возвращая традиционный асгардский наряд.</p><p>Когда в гостиную шагнул ещё один гость, высокий мужчина в красном плаще, Тони едва удержался от смешка: жёлтый, зелёный и синий с красным. Полный комплект, как сговорились. Впрочем, ему незнакомцы скорее понравились. А вот Локи двинулся вперёд с тягучей грацией примеривающегося к броску хищника. Шаг, другой. Затем он остановился и неожиданно учтиво поклонился женщине.</p><p>— Мастер?</p><p>— Верховный чародей Земли, — представилась она с ответным лёгким поклоном. — Можете звать меня просто Древняя.</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж, — без понуканий представился мужчина.</p><p>— Это прозвище или вас реально так зовут? — не удержался от смешка Тони.</p><p>— Судя по вашей репутации, если я хочу, чтобы меня так и называли, стоит выбрать первый вариант. Так что прозвище, — быстро парировал Стрэндж.</p><p>— Замётано, — кивнул Тони. Нет, этот парень ему определённо нравился! — Так чем обязаны?</p><p>В это время от плиты послышалось шипение и потянуло горелым.</p><p>— Одинова борода! — сквозь зубы ругнулся Локи. — Простите, но если кто-то не позавтракал, придётся довольствоваться кофе.</p><p>— Не придётся, — переглянувшись с Древней, успокоил Стрэндж.</p><p>Несколькими пассами он заставил засветиться кулон у себя на груди, затем с усилием провернул невидимую ручку против часовой стрелки — и Барнс ловко выхватил с огня сковороду с готовым, но ещё не подгоревшим омлетом.</p><p>— Хранитель Камня времени! — отшатнулся Локи.</p><p>— В чём дело, брат? — забеспокоился Тор. Крепче сжал молот, шагнул ближе.</p><p>— Старк, скажи мне, что скипетр не в этом здании?! — умоляющим тоном попросил Локи.</p><p>— Стоп-стоп-стоп, только не вздумай снова сбежать, — предупредил Тони. — Да нет его здесь, успокойся! Что, чёрт возьми, стряслось?!</p><p>Мстители повскакивали с мест, но от этого Локи лишь больше занервничал, и Тони замахал руками, чтобы все разошлись. Разошлись, правда, только полы его неплотно завязанного халата, но это, как ни странно, сработало лучше всего.</p><p>— Иди переоденься, — достаточно спокойно улыбнулся Локи. — И мне принеси какую-нибудь футболку. Обещаю, я буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься.</p><p>В спальню и обратно Тони слетал пулей. В гостиной его поджидала идиллическая картина: Мстители завтракали, кто омлетом, кто кофе с неизвестно где раздобытым печеньем. Тор смаковал пиво, а Локи вместе с чародеями предпочёл чай.</p><p>— Что ж… Полагаю, начать предстоит мне, — сказал Локи, избавившись от доспехов и натянув принесённую Тони футболку. — Поскольку я задолжал объяснения. Как я уже говорил, Танос ищет Камни бесконечности. А когда Камни собираются вместе, их гораздо легче найти.</p><p>— Пусть приходит, — подкинув и поймав молот, самоуверенно предложил Тор.</p><p>— Он очень силён, — покачал головой Локи. — Я даже не уверен, под силу ли Халку справиться с ним. А ведь Танос придёт не один.</p><p>— Ты тоже теперь не один, — напомнил Тони.</p><p>— И это наш шанс, — внезапно сказала Древняя. — В тот день, когда на Нью-Йорк напали читаури, ко мне приходил он, — она указала на Брюса.</p><p>— Но я не…</p><p>— Да, это были не совсем вы, и я сейчас не о том, кто живёт внутри вас, — улыбнулась Древняя. — Тот доктор Беннер пришёл из будущего. Из довольно печального будущего, где Танос осуществил свой безумный план.</p><p>— Как же мы ему позволили? — сдвинул брови Роджерс.</p><p>— Поодиночке все мы слабы. Даже сильнейшие из нас.</p><p>— Так это был не Халк… — задумчиво проговорил Локи, глядя в сторону.</p><p>— Нет, как раз Халк был Халком, — поправила Древняя. — А то, что Старк-из-будущего выронил Тессеракт, позволив тебе сбежать, было не предусмотренной планом случайностью. И эта случайность запустила цепь событий, изменивших всё.</p><p>— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, — замахал рукой Тони. — Вы сейчас про «эффект бабочки» нам рассказываете? Выкиньте эту чушь из головы. Время устроено совсем не так, как вы себе представляете.</p><p>— Но и не так, как представляете вы, — ревниво возразил Стрэндж.</p><p>— Отложим научную дискуссию до другого раза, — пресекла намечающийся спор в зародыше Древняя. — Я говорю, что образовалась альтернативная ветка пространственно-временного континуума. И здесь, сейчас у нас есть шанс на другое развитие событий. На другое будущее. Такое будущее, в котором вы сможете спорить, сколько захотите.</p><p>— Кто из них мёртв там? — очень тихо спросила Наташа.</p><p>Древняя промолчала. Тони попытался прочитать ответ в выражении её глаз, но они оказались непроницаемы. Хотя, может быть, только для него? Ведь почему-то вздрогнул Локи, шумно засопел Тор, насупился Брюс, опустила ресницы Наташа…</p><p>— Что нужно делать? Солдат готов исполнять, — отчеканил Барнс и слегка улыбнулся, сглаживая эффект.</p><p>Ну ничего себе! Неужели существуют настолько хорошие психиатры, что Барнс уже способен шутить на эту тему? Самому сходить, что ли…</p><p>— Слово Локи, — предложил Стрэндж. — Никто не знает о Таносе больше.</p><p>Локи чуть заметно поморщился, словно это вызвало не самые приятные воспоминания.</p><p>— Где сейчас его корабль, я не знаю, — неохотно признался он. — Но знаю ту, кто знает. Одна из дочерей Таноса будет счастлива проводить нас. Чтобы подобраться к нему, придётся как-то отвлечь Чёрный орден. Да, как там поживает наша ведьмочка? Думаю, нам понадобится её помощь.</p><p>— Не вопрос, — кивнул Тони.</p><p>— Но сам Танос слишком силён, — покачал головой Локи. — Даже без Камней бесконечности.</p><p>— Мы остановились на Адской петле, — сказала Древняя. — Но для этого кому-то нужно будет подойти к Таносу вплотную.</p><p>***</p><p>Поначалу всё шло в точности как задумывалось. Синекожая девушка-полуандроид, которую Локи называл Небула, охотно согласилась провести их на корабль Таноса.</p><p>— У этой штуки есть лимит грузоподъёмности? — поинтересовался Тони, когда Тессеракт легко перенёс увеличившуюся группу по координатам, прочитанным Локи в голове Небулы.</p><p>— Это же Камень бесконечности, — пожал плечами Локи.</p><p>— Значит, нет?</p><p>— Значит, предел есть у оператора, — вмешался Стрэндж. — Управлять такой силой непросто.</p><p>Локи лишь горделиво вздёрнул подбородок, мол, ему по зубам и не такое.</p><p>Расхваленный им Чёрный орден особого впечатления на Тони не произвёл. Роли распределили ещё на Земле: Ванда, Локи и Стрэндж занялись единственным среди противников магом, Эбони Мо; Халк и Тор атаковали неповоротливого здоровяка Кула, а Роджерс, Барнс, Наташа и Пьетро сосредоточились на шустрой парочке, Проксиме с Корвусом. Схватка заняла всего несколько минут, и Чёрный орден закончил своё существование, а все потери Мстителей ограничились щитом Роджерса — оказалось, оружие Проксимы действительно разрубает всё, даже вибраниум.</p><p>— Не плачь, вернёмся домой, сделаю тебе новый, ещё лучше, — пообещал Тони.</p><p>Лёгкость этой первой победы слегка пьянила. Может, и Танос окажется не столь грозным противником, как расписывал Локи?</p><p>— Я нашла его, — Небула подключилась к системам корабля с помощью штекера, выдвинувшегося прямо из указательного пальца. — Сюда.</p><p>— Он тоже нас засёк, — поморщился Локи, потерев висок. — Не отставайте, — поторопил он Ванду и Стрэнджа.</p><p>— Удачи, — пожелала Наташа, протягивая Локи скипетр. — Мы прикроем периметр.</p><p>— Главное, не проходите сквозь зеркальную стену, если вдруг увидите, — напомнил Стрэндж.</p><p>Таноса они нашли в огромном зале.</p><p>— Не ждал, что ты вернёшься, — сказал Танос, поднимаясь со своего трона навстречу Локи и Небуле.</p><p>Тони и Стрэндж, оставшиеся в засаде, переглянулись. Казалось, Танос в равной мере обращался к обоим, а это значило, что и Локи, и Небула рассказали не всё.</p><p>— Как я и обещал, — оскалился в улыбке Локи.</p><p>А затем умолк, шаг за шагом приближаясь к трону, хотя по плану ему полагалось отвлекать Таноса болтовнёй, пока Ванда не подберётся вплотную.</p><p>— Что он творит, чёрт возьми? — забеспокоился Тони.</p><p>— Этого я и боялся, — покачал головой Стрэндж. — Древняя предупреждала, что события основного потока пространственно-временного континуума имеют своего рода приоритет. И при каждом удобном случае будут пытаться произойти в альтернативных реальностях.</p><p>— Значит, нужно вытаскивать его оттуда! — рванулся Тони.</p><p>— Только не ты! — едва успел перехватить его Стрэндж.</p><p>— Что, и я тоже? — внезапно понял Тони. — Кто ещё? Роджерс? Ванда? Романофф? Погоди, Наташа???</p><p>Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас врезать Стрэнджу, но это уже ничего не изменило бы. Нельзя было брать Наташу на эту миссию. Нельзя было позволять Локи приближаться к Таносу.</p><p>А события тем временем окончательно вышли из-под контроля.</p><p>— Это кто тут у нас? — спросил Танос, поворачиваясь и хватая Ванду за горло.</p><p>Локи, распластавшись в выпаде, попытался достать Таноса скипетром, но тот легко уклонился, а затем перехватил оружие и вернул Локи удар, полоснув наотмашь поперёк корпуса.</p><p>— Локи, нет! — от рёва, испущенного Тором, задрожали стены, а в Таноса откуда ни возьмись ударила огромнейшая молния. Словно огненное дерево выросло на миг, соединив пол и потолок. Казалось, от титана даже пепла не останется, но он лишь разжал руку, выпуская Ванду, и укоризненно поцокал языком, разглядывая свои обугленные доспехи. Отлетевшая в сторону Небула с яростным звериным рыком приподнялась, готовясь броситься на Таноса, но тут Ванда встретилась глазами со Стрэнджем и слабо кивнула.</p><p>— Всех назад! — скомандовал Стрэндж.</p><p>Тор с грохотом приземлился и сразу взлетел снова, унося Локи. Пьетро действовал бесшумно и гораздо быстрее, перенеся в безопасное место Ванду и Небулу ещё до того, как Тор опустил брата на пол.</p><p>— Я в порядке, действуем по плану! — кривясь от боли, выдавил Локи.</p><p>Танос сошёл с возвышения и неспешным шагом направился к их укрытию, не обращая внимания на треск зеркальной стены, возникающей позади него. Стрэндж, Ванда и Локи в три пары рук сотворили заклятие, сплетая голубые, алые и зелёные нити, и метнули его в Таноса. Тот даже не попытался уклониться.</p><p>— Старк, твой выход!</p><p>— С удовольствием.</p><p>Тони открыл турели на плечах. Шквальный огонь специальных дротиков не нанёс титану никакого вреда, лишь заставил отступить на шаг назад. И ещё на шаг. И ещё.</p><p>Зеркальная стена расступилась. И сомкнулась.</p><p>— Всё?</p><p>— Отправляйся в ад, — пожелала Ванда.</p><p>— Так и будет, — кивнул Стрэндж. — В зеркальном измерении он будет раз за разом пытаться осуществить свой план и раз за разом терпеть неудачу. Об этом позаботится самый изобретательный разум во вселенной.</p><p>— И он не выберется оттуда? — уточнила Небула.</p><p>— Пока не откажется от своей затеи — нет.</p><p>— Значит, по домам? — спросила подошедшая Наташа.</p><p>— Думаю, я разыщу «Бенатар», — качнула головой Небула.</p><p>— А мы вернёмся в Асгард, — заявил Тор.</p><p>— Говори за себя, брат, — не согласился Локи. — У меня остались незаконченные дела в Мидгарде.</p><p>***</p><p>— Тебе точно не надо в больницу? — спросил Тони, присаживаясь на край постели, на которой умирающим лебедем распростёрся Локи.</p><p>— Зачем? — поинтересовался тот, приоткрыв один глаз.</p><p>— Ну я не знаю... Швы там наложить.</p><p>— Дольше провозятся, — отмахнулся Локи.</p><p>Тони с сомнением оглядел пропитавшийся кровью бинт. Человека с такими ранами однозначно следовало бы отвезти в больницу. Впрочем, человек с такими ранами попросту не выжил бы, слишком глубокий и длинный разрез наискось через весь живот.</p><p>Локи, кажется, задремал, а Тони слегка растерялся. Что ему-то делать? Сидеть рядом? Помочь он ничем не может. Уйти? А если Локи станет хуже? Или, наоборот, лучше, и он снова исчезнет. Конечно, когда Локи заговорил о незаконченных делах, Тони понадеялся, что речь именно о нём, но если подумать, какие на это шансы?</p><p>Он уже почти совсем собрался потихоньку выйти из комнаты, когда Локи открыл глаза, совершенно бодрым голосом сказал:</p><p>— Ну, вот и всё, — и скомкал бинт, стирая им с живота остатки крови и целебной мази.</p><p>— Ничего себе! — восхитился Тони, проводя пальцами по еле заметному розоватому следу.</p><p>— Щекотно, — накрывая его ладонь своей, улыбнулся Локи. — Вот увидишь, к утру и следа не останется.</p><p>— А я увижу?</p><p>Сердце заколотилось, словно решалась его судьба, ни больше, ни меньше.</p><p>— Если ещё не передумал, — спокойно ответил Локи.</p><p>— Ну... — Тони сглотнул, отвёл взгляд. Вчера по пьяни всё казалось таким простым, а сегодня он уже сам не знал, чего хочет. И не пожалеет ли завтра утром, если всё же решится. А может, самому Локи и не хочется вовсе...</p><p>— Ох, Тони... — насмешливо вздохнул Локи.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, он опять забыл, что с этим парнем думать — всё равно что говорить вслух.</p><p>А Локи потянул его за руку, ловко развернул, усаживая перед собой и прижимаясь грудью к спине. Сначала просто обнял, целуя шею и плечи, затем мягко обхватил ладонью горло и надавил, заставляя запрокинуть голову.</p><p>— Старк, я хочу с той самой минуты, когда впервые коснулся тебя, — жарко прошептал Локи ему в ухо, и Тони чуть не кончил от этого голоса и этой позы. Продолжая удерживать его за горло, Локи опустил другую руку к паху. — Я правильно понимаю, это значит «да»?</p><p>— Да! — чуть всхлипнув от нетерпения и предвкушения, подтвердил Тони. — Но мне, наверное, нужно... Ну, типа подготовиться?</p><p>— В другой раз будет нужно.</p><p>— В другой раз? — с некоторым разочарованием переспросил Тони. Ну вот, сейчас выяснится, что на Землю Локи вернулся по совсем другим, действительно важным делам, а позабавиться с Тони всегда хотел, конечно, но это может и подождать.</p><p>— В другой раз за такие мысли буду наказывать, — серьёзно пообещал Локи. Сдёрнул с него майку, опрокинул на спину и лёг сверху. — Не было у тебя ничего с парнями, во всяком случае, такого, — Локи слегка покачался, притираясь животом к его паху.</p><p>Тони захлебнулся воздухом и закрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть выступившие от жгучего наслаждения слёзы. Пресвятая Дева Мария, да что с ним творится? Локи ещё, можно сказать, не начал, а он уже готов обкончаться.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — шепнул Локи. — Тебе очень нравится и хочется больше. Но, поверь мне, некоторыми вещами нужно уметь наслаждаться. И я с радостью научу тебя. Но не сегодня. Сегодня у нас будет, ммм, — он приподнялся, скользнул вниз и провёл языком от пупка до впадинки между ключиц, — подготовительный курс.</p><p>Видимо, Локи решил, что сказано достаточно, и подался вперёд, сперва осторожно, нежно касаясь губами губ, щёк, закрытых глаз, кончика носа Тони, затем, когда его дыхание немного выровнялось, начал целовать всерьёз, мокро, глубоко, слегка раскачиваясь всем телом вверх-вниз.</p><p>У Тони стояло аж до звона в ушах, хотя он не мог понять, от чего конкретно так завёлся. Точно не от того, что Локи делал, уж поцелуев и минетов Тони испытал на своём веку предостаточно — хотя минет в исполнении Локи был поистине божественным! Тони приходилось изо всех сил цепляться за простыни, чтобы продлить удовольствие и не кончить, когда Локи в очередной раз брал так глубоко, что упирался носом ему в живот.</p><p>На какое-то время все мысли разбежались, оставив только стоны и сладкую неизбежность поражения. В отличие от его прежних партнёрш, доведя до пика, Локи остановился лишь на секунду, чтобы проглотить сперму, а потом продолжил вылизывать опадающий член, мошонку, внутреннюю сторону бёдер, даря дивное блаженное послевкусие к испытанному оргазму.</p><p>Тони как раз начал подумывать о том, что теперь, вероятно, его ход, но Локи решил по-своему и перевернул его на живот, подложив подушку. Несмотря на прозвучавшее заверение, что сегодня лишь подготовительный курс, Тони ощутил пробежавший по позвоночнику холодок, но одновременно вернулось и возбуждение. Локи нанёс немного смазки ему между ягодиц и лёг сверху, позволяя оценить величину того, что Тони намеревался однажды впустить в святая святых. Надо признать, размеры впечатляли. Одна давняя знакомая Тони делила парней и их мужское достоинство на три типа: «какой-то заморыш», «не стыдно показать» и «так и тянет на нём попрыгать». Локи явно относился к последнему типу, хотя Тони с трудом представлял себя в подобной роли.</p><p>— Какие милые непристойности, Старк, — вдруг шепнул Локи ему на ухо. — Непременно попробуем.</p><p>Тони застонал. Почему он постоянно забывает, что рядом с Локи он словно голый, только ещё более интимно? И почему его это так заводит, хотя должно бы отталкивать? Ведь он всегда превыше всего ценил своё личное пространство, и в мыслях особенно!</p><p>Когда Локи прижался плотнее, нежно прикусывая то плечо, то мочку уха, переплетя пальцы рук и обхватив его ноги своими ногами, ответ вдруг нашёлся. Ему попросту нравилось чувствовать, что его желают, а лучше всего это чувствовалось именно тогда, когда им желали овладеть. Причём целиком, а не только телом. Не силой, конечно, а вот так мягко, властно и очень заботливо.</p><p>Хотя, если говорить о заботе, Тони предпочёл бы сейчас потрогать себя, но Локи не отпускал его руки и даже куснул сильнее, требуя покорности. Всё, что ему оставалось — двигаться в такт, и когда дыхание Локи стало совсем хриплым, а толчки короткими — сжать ягодицы как можно сильнее, заставив его коротко вскрикнуть и рассмеяться, щекоча дыханием шею.</p><p>— То-о-о-ни, — простонал Локи, запуская руку ему под живот. Тони хватило буквально пары движений, чтобы кончить тоже.</p><p>И вновь Локи не остановился на этом. Повернулся на бок, подгрёб Тони к себе и продолжил гладить, ерошить волосы на затылке, между делом вытер обоих углом простыни. Постепенно его движения становились всё медленнее. Тони тоже задремал, но внезапная мысль прогнала сон, как его и не было. Если Локи так серьёзно относится к знакам судьбы, что же будет, когда он поймёт, что его судьбой стал вовсе не Тони? Во всяком случае, не он — Тони, который сейчас лежит рядом, — а тот, из основного потока. А с ним Локи связывает только секс, который, конечно, был безумно хорош, и Тони ни о чём не жалеет, но... Кажется, он как раз сейчас начинает понимать, что хотел бы с ним большего не только в сексе.</p><p>— Как бы ты ни был уверен в обратном, мысли я не читаю, — сонно проговорил Локи. — Чувствую только, что ты чем-то сильно расстроен и что это касается меня.</p><p>— Я... — Тони запнулся. Своими руками рыть себе могилу? — Я понял, что давно хотел сказать тебе одну важную вещь, — развернувшись на спину и глядя в потолок, медленно проговорил Тони. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Так. Интересно, — Локи открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте.</p><p>— Пока мы добирались до корабля Таноса, я всё думал над словами Древней, пытался понять, что могло пойти не так в основном потоке, почему мы оказались порознь и не смогли сделать то, что смогли сделать здесь.</p><p>— И как, понял?</p><p>— Нет. Зато я понял, сколько ты успел сделать для меня.</p><p>— И теперь гадаешь, что будет, когда я наконец пойму, что Тессеракт выронил не ты?</p><p>— Ну вот, а говорил, не читаешь мысли.</p><p>— Старк, я это знал с самого начала. Что это меняет-то?</p><p>— Мне больше нравится, когда ты зовёшь меня по имени.</p><p>— Знаю, — улыбнулся Локи. — Не юли. Что тебя беспокоит на самом деле?</p><p>— У того, другого меня, говорят, осталась дочка.</p><p>— О нет! — Локи откинулся на подушку и закрыл лицо рукой.</p><p>Тони вздохнул. Конечно, дело было не только в той незнакомой ему маленькой девочке, которая осталась без отца. Ему становилось страшно от мысли, что основной поток пространственно-временного континуума может в любой момент потребовать свою дань. И забрать у него Локи. Или его у Локи. Забрать Наташу у Брюса или Пьетро у Ванды. Просто потому, что другой он не справился. А ведь по сути получается, что Тони-то обязан ему больше всех.</p><p>У дальней стены спальни вспыхнула золотая искра. Затем ещё и ещё одна, пока не сложился круг портала. Локи порывисто сел, затем начал торопливо одеваться.</p><p>— Слушай, у Стрэнджа проблемы, на Нью-Йоркский Храм напали. Мне нужно идти, а когда вернусь...</p><p>— Когда мы вернёмся, — поправил Тони, натягивая поддоспешник и призывая броню.</p><p>— Ну, значит, когда разберёмся с этой маленькой проблемой, обсудим, что можем сделать для других нас. И, Тони, — Локи подошёл вплотную, взял его за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза. — Когда тот, другой ты, пришёл сюда за Камнями, он рисковал твоей реальностью, чтобы помочь своей. А ты так не сделаешь. Ты лучше. Чище. Светлее. И я рад, что выбрал этот путь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>